


Sincerely, Gravity Falls

by strix_alba



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Epistolary, Family Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strix_alba/pseuds/strix_alba
Summary: Mabel's father writes a letter to his uncle. Mabel and Dipper write letters to their parents. Stanley writes letters to his nephew and his sister.





	1. June 13, 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter contains a photo of one letter, and then the transcription of the letter as text. Why is everyone writing letters in a story set in the present day? Because I Said So. I love epistolary fics, I love mixed-media fics, and I am here to have opinions about what kind of handwriting and writing implements and paper various characters use. I'd rather not have constructive criticism for this fic, I'm anxious about it as-is.
> 
> [The math only works out for the Pines family if Mabel and Dipper's father is the baby in the flashbacks, which means that Shermie is an older sibling; and Filbrick seems like the type of man who wouldn't give a shit about a mere daughter, which would explain why we never see another sibling, so that's what I went with and why.]

 

June 16th, 2013

Dear Uncle Stan,

How’s your business going? I saw a bumper sticker from the Mystery Shack the other day, so I can assume it’s going well. Anna and I are doing all right — Anna got a new job at a lab doing something with pacemakers that I don’t understand, and I got promoted so now I supervise other people measuring rocks for the government, instead of measuring them myself. The kids aren’t doing too shabbily in school. Dipper takes after Anna, or maybe he got the same recessive science gene that you got. Mabel’s happy just as long as she gets to make posters, whatever the subject.

Sorry to say I’m not just sending a letter for friendly purposes. The water main running next to our house broke and flooded the downstairs. We’re going to have to fix the floor in the kitchen, living room, and dining room. Going to have a contractor come assess the damages and rip out the wrecked stuff; then I guess we’ll see if it’s going to take professionals to repair it all, or if we can do some of it ourselves with enough elbow grease and beer.

I hate to ask for help, but Mom’s still in Jersey and it’s not fair to make the kids stay in the house while it’s so exposed. We’re not asking for money, but if you could take the kids while we fix up the house, we’d really appreciate it. We can pay for their room and board if you keep track of their expenses, obviously. They’re pretty good at entertaining themselves, so they shouldn’t interfere with your shop all that much.

Please let me know ASAP. School lets out in a week.

Your nephew,

Roger


	2. Late June 2013

Roger—  
  
Sure the kids can come. Do me a favor — don’t tell them about my research. It was sensitive stuff. I’m just the uncle with the tourist trap.  
  
There’s an extra room in the Shack with beds. You pay for their bus tickets to and from, and don’t tell the kids about the science stuff, and you’ve got yourselves a deal.  
  
Stan


	3. June 29, 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now featuring glitter, stickers, and pink paper. Shoutout to M for letting me borrow her glitter glue pens.

June 29  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
Gravity Falls is great! I already met a cute boy! We went on a date to get ice cream even though it’s a lot colder here than at home. Then we went to watch the sunset by the beach! I thought he was a vampire because he was so pale and handsome. It turns out he was actually a  bunch of gnomes in a hoodie. The world is an amazing place!  
  
Me and Dipper went monster-hunting with Soos who fixes things at the Mystery Shack but we didn’t find a real monster, so we just went fishing with Grunkle Stan instead.  
  
Grunkle Stan made us mystery meat casserole for dinner last night. I didn’t know you could get that outside of school! It was delicious. When we first got here, I thought he was too gross and hairy to be a good cook, but now I know he’s gross and hairy and can also cook, so you can be sure we won’t starve.  
  
Dipper wants me to tell you about all the cool stuff he’s found here, but he’s going to have to write his own letter.  
  
I’ll write to you again soon. Grunkle Stan has a crush on Lazy Susan at the diner and I promised him I’d make him into a ladykiller. Wish me luck!  
  
Love,  
  
Mabel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I am 4/5ths done with the actual writing. I'm going to upload in stages to give myself time to catch up and hope it'll go smoothly.


	4. July 13, 2013

 

July 13th, 2013  
9:47pm

  
  
Mom and Dad,  
  
Gravity Falls is amazing. There are so many mysteries to solve and I found a journal in the woods from someone who was studying the town just like I am so I’m trying to find out who the author was and also adding to his notes because there were parts where he didn’t finish or didn’t have the information so I’m filling in the blanks. Like there were these gnomes and they’re not just weird little men, they’re almost modular so they can form a giant gnome or turn themselves into projectiles but it turns out that even though they’re strong as a whole in terms of force they’re only held together by weak bonds so Mabel turned the leafblower on them and they just fell right apart and away.  
  
It’s not just weird animals either, on Friday we were hanging out with Wendy ~~who's really cool~~ and her friends who are all really cool and friendly and we met some ghosts who really didn’t like teenagers so they started trapping us like Tambry got trapped in a TV and one of her other friends whose name I don’t remember got turned into a hot dog on the rotating thing that keeps hot dogs warm — this was at a convenience store, it was really early just after it opened and the person who runs it was in the bathroom so we were allowed to be there it was just empty right then aside from us — and I saved everyone because I wasn’t a teenager and Mabel had way too much candy so she wasn’t that much of a help. I thought about it afterwards and it seems like the ghosts needed to feed off the energy that we were directing somehow, they couldn’t just do whatever they wanted to us. Tambry is Wendy’s friend who’s on her phone all the time so it makes sense that she’d get stuck in another screen but she has a smartphone and the TV was a cathode ray tube which operates on way different principles so I guess maybe it’s the psychological mechanism and not the actual object itself. That’s really cool! It’s frustrating because it means you can’t study it scientifically, or maybe you can but you’d have to set better boundaries about what you wanted to happen.  
  
Wendy works at the Mystery Shack at the gift shop. She’s fifteen years old and she’s really cool. Her dad is Manly Dan, I know that’s not his real name, but that’s what everyone calls him, and she usually does lumberjack camp so she’s really strong and tough and she showed me how to chop wood because Grunkle Stan wanted me to learn how to do it but then he "got a crick in his back" so he couldn’t do it himself. He just sat on the porch and watched and talked to Soos the handyman who’s kind of like I can’t tell what age he is because sometimes he’s really thoughtful and says things like he’s a grown-up but yesterday he ate pizza out of the VCR so that is one more mystery of Gravity Falls.  
  
I’ll write to you again when I have more updates.  
  
Love,  
Dipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this letter with my right hand and it took _forever_.


	5. July 18, 2013

July 18  
  
Hi Mom and Dad,  
  
I got a pig!!!!!!! His name is Waddles and he’s fifteen pounds. I won him at the fair and Pacifica Northwest (who is the worst) didn’t!!!!! Dipper gave up his chance with Wendy so I could have Waddles and I’m so happy!!!! This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me in my LIFE!!!!!!  
  
Love and hugs,  
  
Mabel and Waddles  
Partners in Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glitter!


	6. July 20, 2013

 

July 20th 2013  
  
Uncle Stan,  
  
Just checking in to see how the kids are doing. It sounds like you're keeping them plenty busy. I hope they're not getting into too much trouble.  
  
Mabel wrote in her last letter that she'd gotten a pig. I know you've never been to visit, but our house is nowhere near big enough for a pig. I know those teacup ones claim they stay small, but it's really a toss-up. And in any case, we're not prepared for that responsibility. I'll write to her myself to let her know, but please make sure to impress upon her that the pig cannot come home with her, and it's not because we don't love her, it's because Piedmont is no place for a pig, and he'll be much happier with room to roam around like he has in Gravity Falls. She gets attached fast, and I don't want her to break her heart over him any more than she's already broken it over whatever boy of the week she's talking your ear off about up there.  
  
Thanks again for all that you're doing for us,  
  
Roger


	7. Late July 2013

Roger,

Pig stays here after the summer. You got it.  
  
Stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yer a liar, Grunkle Stan


End file.
